Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a Custom Barney & The Wonder Pets Movie and a Custom Paramoumnt/Nickelodeon/Nick Jr film. It was first released in theaters in September 3, 1997. This film combines animation and live-action. Plot When Diesel 10 and his family frame Kel Mitchell for the loss of Barney's parents, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must know the truth that Diesel 10 and his family did it. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Adam Brown, voiced by Michaela Dietz) *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Little Cat *Little Swan *Little Dog *Maria the Siamese Cat (voiced by April Stewart) *Shawn *Min *Carlos *Keesha *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin 1 (George Carlin) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin 2 (Michael Angelis) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) *Henry the Green Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon (Ringo Starr) *James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) *Percy the Green Engine (Tom Kenny, who uses SpongeBob's 1999 voice) *Toby (Ringo Starr) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Splatter (Michael Angelis) *Dodge (Michael Angelis) *Lady (Britt Allcroft) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *Diesel 10's Mom (Julie Kavern) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) Songs #Let's Play Together # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Linny design and voice used in this movie was also seen and heard in "Save the Platypus!". *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Wonder Pets! musical arrangements uses in this movie were also heard in all Wonder Pets! episodes. *The Victor Concepcion musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in episodes of Kenan and Kel. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life", "Toy Story 2", "Monsters, Inc" and "Cars". *The Alan Silvestri musical arrangements for the opening theme to the movie were also heard in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen arriving at the studio. *The same Kel voice was also heard in "Good Burger". *This movie will begin with a Kenan & Kel sitcom episode "Something's Nice", which, was lasting in five minutes (which means the first five minutes of this episode), Kel messes up some of his lines, causing him to be kicked out for 2 weeks. *During a scene which Diesel 10 is making a note about the demise of Barney's parents, the music from "Cars" (when Lightning McQueen is starting to use Betsy to fix the road) is used. *During a scene which Diesel 10 threatens Kel before introducing him to the melting dip, part of Hopper & His Gang composed by Randy Newman is used (when Hopper threatens to kill Molt). *Dueing the scene which Diesel 10 is dipped into the melting acid bowl by a giant-bird like machine, the music from "A Bug's Life" (when Hopper is fed to the chicks by the mother bird) is used. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney Season 3 home video (included as a special feature on the DVD version), "Mr. Tenagain In Winksterland" released on Friday, March 7, 1997, during a scene where BJ is skateboarding way too fast, slips and trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down on the big giant pile of wet, sticky, sand, *in the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, this video marks: **The first regular appearance of the Season 1 Late 1990-1992 Barney costume. This means this is the first appearance of the new Barney costume. **The first time Barney gets chubbier rather than skinnier. This means the chubbier Barney came out in July 1, 1990. It gets updated on the chubbier and new Barney costume: **The first time Barney is performed by It means this performing Barney came out in after David Voss performing Barney ended on , and after David Voss performing Barney came out in **The first appearance of the new Barney voice, which uses his Season 1 voice. This means this Barney voice came out in July 14, 1990. **The first appearence of the Season 1 Late 1990-1992 Barney doll. **Michael's and Amy's house, backyard, and neighborhood playground It means those ones came out in updated: * *SuperMalechi will add the selection "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript where the words about someone is saying before Barney comes to life right now. *in the 1993 Custom Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Who Made This Big Mess?" released on Sunday, September 5, 1993, this marks the last official appearances of the replaced *in the real version, BJ does not appear in the real 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 episodes. Because of that, *SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are not creating pages called "Barney's The Big Sleep" and "Barney's Wish You Were Here" or "The Big Sleep" and "Wish You Were Here!" because It's gone forever because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because it got sold out. And SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are not creating Custom Barney Home Videos, and many others of a lot of Custom Barney Stuff that It has the "Bear in the Big Blue House" songs, "Under Your Blanket" and "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" because it's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because it got sold out. And Also SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are creating custom Barney Home Videos, and many others of a lot of Custom Barney Stuff that it has Barney songs that uses the same tune as the "Bear in the Big Blue House" songs, "Under Your Blanket" and "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head", and It will not be gone forever. And Also the Barney song, "Under Your Blankey" is not the same tune as the "Bear in the Big Blue House" song, "Under Your Blanket!", and It is not to be comfused with the "Bear in the Big Blue House" song, "Under Your Blanket!". Script *(the opening credits start) **PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present **A LYRICK STUDIOS, LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTION, TOLLIN/ROBIN PRODUCTIONS & BASS ENTERTAINMENT film **Barney's WHO FRAMED KEL MITCHELL *(we see the title saying "Something Nice" as Kenan is brushing his teeth, for 45 seconds. After that, he goes down stairs. Next, he puts on his sunglasses on. Then, he goes to get his bike from the front yard. Then, he begins to ride the bike to the park, which the scene of this lasts for a minute) *Kenan: (singing) Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. (soon arrives there) (spoken) Here it is. (puts his bike on the side of the grass,. Them spots Kel, who has got something) Hi Kel. *Kel: Hi Kenan. I got something nice. *(the sound of crowd laughing is heard) *Kenan: What is it? *Kel: It's a krabby bus. (as he doesn't know that he is messing up so many lines, as he pulls a red bus) *(the sound of crowd laughing is heard) *Kenan: Wow, a red bus! I've seen one before. Be careful, something dangerous can cause trouble to you. *Kel: Can do, Kenan! (goes out to fish some fishes out. As he is getting ready, he accidentally notices that a dog has set a trap, causing him to fly around the park) Whhhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaaaa! (crashes into the pond) Oh, I am okay, friend. (the rope pulls him off and he accidentally smashes into a fence) WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thank goodness, I am still okay, chubby. (the rope pulls him through the fence) WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (crashes into a tree) Ouch! I am okay, guy! *Director: Cut!! *Kenan: What is going on, director? *Director: Kel has messed up his lines for the first time! *Kel: No! Come on! I can explain! I didn't mean to mess up my lines! *Director: Who gives that?! Now, you are suspended for 2 weeks! *Kel: No! I can take it! Please, lemme do it one more time! *Director: No way! *Kel: But I promised I will behave! *Director: I said, no! *(Barney enters the studio) *Barney: Hi there, Anton Cropper! *Anton Cropper: Hi Barney. *Barney: I can see that Kel is kicked out of the studio for 2 weeks. I hope he'll learn his lesson. (sees viewer(s)) Oh, hi there, everybody! I am so happy to see you again. I am visiting the Studio Manager. (to Anton Cropper again) And so, I like to visit you in here. *Anton Cropper: Good. And my people are helping to film an episode of Kenan and Kel, but Kel got kicked out for 2 week, just like you told me. *Barney: Oh, my people never did like this. And we are friends forever. *Anton Cropper: Sometimes, it happens to people in this studio. *Barney: Well, I gotta go see the Wonder Pets and my friends. I'll see ya sometime next week. Bye! (goes to see his friends, including the Wonder Pets) *(cut to Barney walking into his house, where he meets Baby Bop, BJ, the Wonder Pets and the kids) *Barney: I am back everybody, from my short visit from the studio manager. *BJ: Yeah, it was really short! *Barney: It was. *Linny: Kel is a good friend of mine. *Barney: Oh, he is just upset because he is kicked out for 2 weeks. *Shawn: I feel sorry for him. *Tuck: Me too. *Ming Ming: Poor guy. *Baby Bop: I like to be together with you, Barney. *Barney: I do too Baby Bop. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: I love to play with you. Run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. I'm glad your here today. Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *(fades to them inside the house, at the window, waiting for the rain to stop) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can be inside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! *(rain stops, and they go back outside) *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you! *(music ends) *BJ: Alright, playing is fun! *Barney: BJ's right. Playing is also special. *Carlos: And to add to that, Kel is friends with us. *Barney: Yes, he is. *Linny: I got an idea. I can go to the studio to visit Anton Cropper. *Riff: Good idea. Off you go! *Linny: See ya later! (leaves. Cut to her arriving at the studio) Hi Anton Cropper! *Anton Cropper: Hi Linny! Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 films